


An earnest mistake

by Apel



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-30
Updated: 2014-12-30
Packaged: 2018-03-04 09:21:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3062429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apel/pseuds/Apel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short one-shot where in Remus makes an honest mistake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An earnest mistake

**Author's Note:**

> I have always posted all of my works on FanFiction.net (also under Apel), but thought it was time for them to feature here as well. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I of course do not own the Harry Potter universe and therefore disclaim any rights etc. Hope you will enjoy the story :)

**An earnest mistake**

It was a quiet day at Grimmauld place number 12, Remus was the only one in the house, which he found rather odd because Sirius was practically on house arrest and there is just some people you do NOT gross, particular almost every female member of the Order. But well Sirius was a grown man and if he decided to sneak out, a very un-adult manner, it was his choice.

Remus sighted and digged himself deeper down in the armchair he was currently residing in and returned his focus on the book he was reading at the moment. It was hard to stay focused though he felt restless.

He heard the door open out in the foyer and wondered who it could be. As he stepped out of the living room to see who it might be he saw a dark present lingering there and he smirked.

“I was just thinking about you” he said

The man turned around to see are very pleased looking Remus Lupin standing in the doorway to the living room.

“So how much time do you have?” He asked the man.

The man looked puzzled but answered “Not that long” still with the confused look on his face he continue “Remus how did you....”

But he didn't get the chance to finish the sentence before are very happy and eager man attach himself to him “Haven't got much time then, come here Severus” and Remus lead him into the living room and over to the sofa practically devouring his mouth in the proses.

Remus made quick process of both there shirts and pushed the other man down on the sofa who seem to be in some state of shock, though if he was Remus didn't take any hint of it busy as he was.

“Remus..” He began with quite a dread in his voice now but was again cut short, this time with hungry lips that demanded entrance to that sweet mouth of his again. “Mmmm” Remus growled his tights now strangled nicely around the other mans hips. He abandon the mouth for that glorious spot just under the right ear. He trailed his tongue along the neck down to the chest where his hands currently resided. He continued in softly liking and biting the chest while enjoying the small whimpers that came from the man, actually it sounded more like small outburst of pain now.

“Severus, are you all right?” he asked thinking that he had looked a bit weird earlier.

The man let out a last growl of pain and suddenly Remus was looking down on his very best friend Sirius Black.

“How did you?!” He gasped as he jumped of Sirius to land hard on the floor next to the couch.

“Polyjucie potion, only way to get out of this damn house” he said looking a lot more composed now he wasn't being attacked by his best friend.

“bu..t. wh..y. I” Remus stammered panickly.

“Apparently Snape is the only one who can go anywhere with out been questioned” he said quite annoyed “But more importantly” he continued cheerfully “Are you shacking Snivellus?” he asked grinning all over.

“I can't possibly phantom where you got that silly notion of yours from” Remus answered blushing allover as he said it.


End file.
